1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation fan structure, and more particularly to a heat dissipation fan structure which may be rotated more rigidly and stably. When the impeller of the heat dissipation fan structure is rotated, it is able to detect if the impeller is operated and rotated normally.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat dissipation fan structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 90 containing therein a circuit board 91, and a stator 92. An impeller 93 has a central shaft 94 pivoted and rotated in the shaft tube 96 of the stator 92. A permanent magnet ring 95 is mounted on the impeller 93, and may be induced with the stator 92, so as to drive the impeller 93 to rotate.
However, the winding and assembling process of the coils of the stator 92 is more difficult, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication. In addition, the entire conventional heat dissipation fan structure has a thicker construction due to existence of the stator 92, so that it cannot satisfy the light and thin design.
Further, the central shaft 94 of the impeller 93 is pivoted and rotated in the shaft tube 96 of the stator 92. Thus, the impeller 93 cannot be rotated smoothly and stably. In addition, it is unable to detect if the impeller 93 is operated and rotated normally.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation fan structure which can be worked and assembled conveniently, and can reduce the cost of fabrication.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation fan structure which may be rotated more rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation fan structure, wherein it is able to detect if the impeller is operated and rotated normally.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a heat dissipation fan structure, including a base plate provided with an air outlet which is provided with a bottom plate. The bottom plate is provided with a drive circuit control member. The base plate is provided with a plurality of poles of an even number. Each pole is wound with a coil. An insulating layer is mounted between the pole and the coil. Poles having the same polarity are connected by the same connecting wire. An impeller is pivoted and rotated on the bottom plate. The impeller has a plurality of blades that may drive air to flow. A magnet ring is mounted on peripheral edges of the blades of the impeller, and may be induced with the poles wound with coils.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.